


Religion's in Your Lips

by Saturn_Silk



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Guys there's no plot here, Lilith thinks Zelda is HOT in her High Priestess clothes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, and honestly who can blame her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_Silk/pseuds/Saturn_Silk
Summary: "Lilith registered very little of the sermon, entranced by Zelda wearing her High Priestess garb. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from the silk fabric of the black and red robes or Zelda’s lovely pantsuit that was peeking out from underneath it."(Madam Spellman May prompt 4: Worship)
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 25
Kudos: 125
Collections: Madam Spellman May





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, when I hear worship I just think smut. I can’t help it, my mind is in the gutter. Don't judge me! It's 1 AM and I'm sure I'll regret this in the morning, but for now, enjoy.  
> Title from False God by Taylor Swift.

Lilith shifted uncomfortably on the hardwood of the pews, crossing and uncrossing her legs. She found herself in the Desecrated Church, sitting in the front row in between Hilda and Sabrina. Around them, other members of the congregation were finding their seats as they waited for the sermon to begin.

Lilith turned her head slightly, taking in her flock. Almost all of the pews were filled now and the coven was talking in hushed voices, some of them shooting nervous glances in her direction. Lilith understood their reaction and she supposed it was a bit odd to see the Deity of your religion attend a sermon in her own name.

Odd was one way to put it. Lilith would more accurately describe it as extremely uncomfortable. Prayers were one thing, but to be present in the flesh while being worshipped didn’t sit well with her.

Before Lilith could dwell on the absurdity of it all any further, the room fell silent as the High Priestess walked towards the altar from the side of the room. Zelda greeted the coven members warmly and then proceeded to lead them in Black Mass. 

Soon after Zelda began speaking, Lilith became preoccupied. She registered very little of the sermon, entranced by Zelda wearing her High Priestess garb. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from the silk fabric of the black and red robes or Zelda’s lovely pantsuit that was peeking out from underneath it. The way the sleeves would fall back when Zelda raised her arms to reveal the milky white skin underneath. The way her hands held the sacred text that she was reading from and the way the pronounced veins on her hand stood out against her skin. Zelda’s eyes swept over the crowd of people and lingered on Lilith for a split second longer than necessary. She smirked at Lilith before looking away causing a slight warmth to creep onto Lilith’s cheeks. 

Lilith suspected that Zelda knew what type of effect she was having. Lilith swallowed thickly and hoped that it wasn’t _that_ obvious. She glanced to her side to check if anyone noticed anything, but everyone seemed oblivious. She directed her gaze back to Zelda. She was pacing from side to side now, having reached a passionate part of her sermon. Her perfectly curled hair bounced with each step and Lilith ached to bury her hands in those locks, grab a fistful, and pull on them the way she knew Zelda liked. 

Lilith took a deep breath. This was ridiculous. Zelda invited Lilith to observe her preach in order for her to give an opinion. At this rate, she wasn’t going to be able to form any intelligent sentences regarding the sermon if Zelda should ask. She averted her eyes from Zelda’s face and tried to focus on what she was saying. Her gravely voice didn’t make it any easier on Lilith as she exclaimed something with so much conviction that Lilith felt a shiver run down her spine. Her eyes landed on the bottom of Zelda's robe where the silky material was swishing against the floorboards with each step she took. Lilith had so hoped that that would be safer territory, but suddenly her mind was flooded with images of herself hitching up the robes and burying her face right where she knew Zelda would want her to.

Lilith closed her eyes completely now, trying desperately to think of something, anything else. This was highly inappropriate. She knew that it was hardly the time or the place for such lustful thoughts, but even as she focused on keeping her breathing steady she felt a slight wetness pooling between her thighs. 

Suddenly she heard scuffing and she snapped her eyes open to find that the whole congregation had risen to their feet. _Unholy Communion_ , she realized as she followed along blindly and formed a line behind Hilda and Sabrina. She watched as Zelda lifted the golden goblet to each coven member’s lips before wiping it off and moving to the next member.

When she reached the front of the line Zelda brought the goblet to Lilith’s lips slowly, almost tenderly while not once breaking eye contact. Lilith wondered for a moment if she was busted then, surely Zelda would be able to see the lust in Lilith’s eyes. The corners of Zelda’s mouth were twitching slightly but she made no other move to imply that she was privy to the dirty thoughts that clouded Lilith’s mind.

Before Lilith knew it, everyone had taken part in the communion and the church was starting to empty around her. Sabrina said something to her and Lilith just nodded and watched her and Hilda teleport themselves back to the Mortuary. Lilith stayed seated in the front row, unsure of what to do. Zelda was talking to one of the older coven members slightly off to the side, but Lilith could feel her eyes flicker away from the conversion ever so often to look at Lilith. The conversation didn’t last long and the woman teleported herself way too, leaving only Zelda and Lilith behind. 

Zelda strolled back to the altar and started collecting her notes. “And, what did you think of the sermon?” Her voice was dripping with fake innocence.

So, she did notice all along and she was trying to catch Lilith in a lie. Suddenly feeling emboldened with the knowledge, Lilith pushed herself up from the pew. “I loved every second of it.” She started walking towards Zelda, deliberately, slowly.

Zelda hummed but didn’t look up to meet Lilith’s eyes. Instead, she pretended to be engrossed in the documents before her shuffling and reshuffling them with no clear goal. “And which part was your favorite?”

“Oh, that’s such a difficult choice to make,” Lilith drawled once she reached the altar. She ran a finger along the edge of it. “I would have to say the part where you called my name out in reverence. It reminded me of something, but I can’t quite put my finger on it.”

The faintest of blush appeared on Zelda’s cheeks. She knew exactly what Lilith meant. There was a similarity between the way she called her lover’s name minutes ago and the way she would call her name in the privacy of their bedroom.

“I also particularly love this robe.” Lilith reached out and let her fingers run over the fabric, pushing it aside slightly to reveal more of the pantsuit that Zelda was wearing underneath. 

Zelda subconsciously leaned closer to Lilith, abandoning the notes before her. Lilith followed the hem of the robe up to Zelda’s neck and rested her hand on her cheek. She could feel the warmth radiating from her skin. Deciding that the altar was too much of an obstacle, Lilith dropped her hand and made her way around it to stand behind Zelda.

“Although I’d very much like to get it off you. And soon,” Lilith whispered against the shell Zelda’s ear eliciting the slightest of shudders from the redhead. She leaned down further, brushing the tip of her nose against Zelda’s ear and down into her neck. She lingered there for a moment as she breathed in the heady mixture of Zelda’s shampoo and perfume. She placed a featherlight kiss on the side of Zelda’s neck before applying slightly more pressurized kisses as Zelda involuntarily tilted her head to the side to give Lilith easier access.

“You’ve worshipped me, now let me return the favor,” Lilith purred in between a kiss as she slowly pushed the robe off Zelda’s shoulders and down her arms. As soon as it fell onto the floor, Lilith grabbed Zelda by the shoulders and spun her around, pinning her against the altar. Zelda’s eyes were already darkened by lust, and that only spurred Lilith on more. She delicately unbuttoned the couple of buttons of Zelda’s blazer, before sliding the garment down her arms and tossing it into the floor to join the robe. 

Lilith could sense that Zelda was growing impatient, but she made no attempt to speed anything up. She had only managed to unbutton one of the buttons on Zelda’s blouse before she felt Zelda’s arms encircling her as she crashed the mouths together. 

Impatient might have been an understatement as Zelda wasted no time in parting her lips, motivating Lilith to deepen the kiss. Never one to decline such an invitation, Lilith brushed her tongue over Zelda’s. She felt Zelda’s grip tighten around her, pulling her even closer. Instead of losing herself in the kiss, even though she really wanted to, Lilith pulled back slightly to nip at Zelda’s lower lip.

Lilith broke the kiss completely then, her face hovering inches away from Zelda’s. Her High Priestess was thoroughly flustered. Her eyes were closed and her cheeks flushed. Her uneven breathing drew Liliht’s gaze to her chest where her nipplestand could be seen through the thin fabric of her white blouse. 

Unable to resist, Lilith moved her hand to run the back of a finger over one of the stiff peaks while observing Zelda intently. Zelda bit her lip and arched into Lilith’s touch.

“Please, Lilith.” Zelda whimpered.

“Please what?” 

Zelda gasped softly as Lilith tweaked her nipple. “Please,”

Lilith pushed her thigh in-between Zelda’s legs. “Do you want me to fuck you? Right here on this altar?” 

Zelda nodded, her eyes still closed as she attempted to rut against Lilith’s leg.

Lilith tutted “That won’t do. Use your words, Zelda.” 

Before Zelda had the chance to form any words or sentences, the sound of the church doors creaking caused her eyes to snap open. Lilith groaned in frustration and fought the urge to curse whoever just barged in on them. Without even looking up to identify the perpetrator, Lilith whispered an incantation, teleporting herself and Zelda away. 


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance! Enjoy this smutty dumpster fire courtesy of my self isolation xx

It took only a second for Zelda to realize where Lilith had teleported them to. Still holding Zelda in her arms, Lilith watched her already dilated pupils darken even further as her eyes tried to see through the darkness of her bedroom. As soon as Zelda recognized their surroundings she smirked and closed the small distance between them, crashing their lips back together. The kiss was hungry, and Zelda’s hands were roaming across Lilith’s back, desperately trying and failing to find the zipper of her dress. Lilith chuckled into the kiss before bringing a hand in between their bodies to separate them. Zelda used this as an opportunity to try and push Lilith towards the bed, but Lilith resisted.

“Zelda, slow down,” Lilith whispered against her lips.

Zelda barely seemed to acknowledge Lilith’s words as she abandoned her plan of getting Lilith to the bed, and instead started struggling with the buttons of her blouse, desperate to disrobe herself. Lilith supposed she had her self to blame for this, teasing Zelda with the idea of fucking her on the alter. Truth be told, she was peeved that her plan was fouled, because she wasn’t kidding. She supposed the bed would still work for the rest of her plan.

“Zelda,” She tried again, taking both of Zelda’s wrists into her hands. That got her attention as her eyes focussed on Lilith’s.

Lilith whispered foreign words into the air, causing the bedroom door to lock and the bedside lamp to flick on simultaneously. She paused for a moment because she _wanted_ something, but putting it into words suddenly seemed daunting. From the moment her and Zelda’s relationship turned sexual and crossed the borders of just making out on the parlor couch, it had always been fast and slightly rough. Of course, Lilith had no objection to that. It was hot and passionate and above all, it seemed to be what Zelda needed, more than anything else.

Lilith loved every second of it, but tonight she wanted for a different experience entirely.

“Can we…” Lilith swallowed and tried to muster up the courage she had mere minutes ago in the Desecrated Church. “Can we go slow?”

Zelda frowned. Never before did Lilith make an inclination that things were going too fast. They didn’t do slow and soft in the bedroom. Nevertheless, Zelda nodded and tried to ignore the ache between her legs.

Lilith let out a measured breath. She hadn’t truly expected Zelda to comply and her mind raced at the possibilities. “When I said I wanted to worship you, I meant it. In every sense of the word.” As she spoke she released Zelda’s wrists and moved to unbutton Zelda’s blouse where she left off. “I’m going to worship every inch of you.” She purred once she got the blouse off and let it fall to the floor. 

Next, Lilith sank down to her knees and undid the button on Zelda’s high waist pants. Slowly she unzipped the zipper and shimmied the material down Zelda’s legs. The smell of Zelda’s arousal hit her full-on, and she licked her lips instinctively but forced herself to continue with her plan. Zelda stepped out of the pants, her hands gripping Lilith’s shoulders for balance.

Lilith paused and looked up. The sight of Zelda standing in the soft glow of the lamplight, in nothing but her high heels and a set of red lace lingerie was enough to make Lilith’s heart falter. Still, she didn’t touch Zelda and proceeded to discard her heels. Next was her panties, which Lilith slid off a bit quicker, not trusting herself to abstain if she lingered too long.

All the while Zelda was watching Lilith’s every move with bated breath. She didn’t dare make a move and kept her hands on Lilith’s shoulders, intrigued to see what she had planned for her. When Lilith pushed herself to her feet, she noticed Zelda shift her weight, no doubt trying to create some type of friction between her legs. 

“Do you always wear such alluring lingerie to Black Mass, my High Priestess?” Lilith trailed a forefinger over the swell of Zelda’s breast just where the bra ended, electing a delicate shudder from her.

“Yes,” Zelda breathed. 

“Oh my, it would seem that I should attend Black Mass more often then.” Lilith reached behind her to unclasp the bra, leaving Zelda completely naked. “On the bed. Now.” Lilith’s voice was low and Zelda shuddered more violently as she complied.

Once Zelda was propped up against the pillows, Lilith clicked her fingers to dispose of her own clothing. She crawled onto the bed and settled on her knees at Zelda’s feet. She let the tips of her fingers ghost over Zelda’s leg, starting at her ankle, and moving all the way to her knee, and then down again. She lifted Zelda’s leg slightly in order to pepper kisses all over her calf. “I love these legs.” She kissed up towards the back of Zelda’s knee, and Zelda attempted to throw her leg over Lilith’s shoulder. 

Lilith tutted. “Not so fast.” She moved to the other leg and Zelda immediately bent it at the knee and angled it to the side, giving Lilith the perfect view of her end goal. Still, she ignored it and kissed over the knee before trailing kisses down the inside of her thigh. As she neared Zelda’s center, she slowed her kisses down. She could feel Zelda’s body tense in anticipation and suddenly a hand was in her hair, gently nudging her. Lilith was close enough to feel the heat radiate from Zelda, one more kiss and she’d be _there_ , but she diverted at the last second and placed a kiss on Zelda’s hipbone instead.

Zelda groaned in frustration and Lilith couldn’t help but smile into her hip.

“If I knew ‘slow’ meant torture, I would never have agreed.” She huffed. “Actually I have half a mind to -”

Lilith swallowed the rest of Zelda’s words with a languid kiss. “Patience,” She said as she abandoned her lips and focused her attention on the rest of Zelda’s face. She kissed the tip of Zelda’s nose, then her cheek, then down to her jaw and her chin. She pulled back slightly to find Zelda’s eyes closed. “So beautiful,” She whispered against her lips before giving them one last kiss.

“Lilith please,”

Lilith ignored her and began her descent back down. She peppered kisses in Zelda’s neck, swiping her tongue over the pulse point and then biting down without warning. It wasn’t too hard, but it was enough to cause Zelda to gasp. She dragged her nose over Zelda’s collarbone, inhaling deeply as she went.

“Do you know how much I love your scent? I would recognize it anywhere.”

Next was Zelda’s breasts. Lilith marveled at the way her already hard nipples, pebbled even further as she stroked over them with the tip of her finger. She gently scratched her nails over the side of each breast and under them, before grabbing the warm flesh, feeling their weight. Zelda arched her back into the touch and Lilith took pity on her. She took a rosy bud into her mouth and bit down. After all, she requested slow, not gentle. She soothed the bite with her tongue and started sucking on the nipple in earnest.

Zelda’s hands were back in Lilith’s hair, holding her in place. Lilith’s thigh slid in between Zelda’s legs and unconsciously Zelda started to move against it, desperate to relieve the ache that was quickly becoming unbearable. 

Lilith allowed it, too lost in her own pleasure to reprimand Zelda. “I will never get enough of this,” She whispered against a nipple. Truth be told, she would spend hours lapping at Zelda’s breasts if the woman would only allow her. But already she knew her time was limited. Zelda was starting to buck her hips frantically and Lilith didn’t want her to rut herself to completion on her leg. 

She abandoned the breast, silently vowing to return to give the other one equal attention once more serious matters were dealt with. She ghosted her breath over Zelda’s ribs, causing her to squirm. When she reached Zelda’s tummy she paused. She gripped Zelda’s love handles and pushed her face into the soft flesh around her navel. “This is another one of my favorite parts.” Her voice came out muffled as she spoke against Zelda’s warm flesh. 

“Lilith,” Zelda’s voice came out in a whine. She swallowed and focused on forming a coherent sentence. “I’m enjoying this, truly. But for the love off all things unholy, put your fucking mouth on me.”

Lilith chuckled darkly as she repositioned herself to sit on her knees again and took one last look at Zelda. Her face and chest were flushed, and there was a slight sheen of sweat forming on her brow. Her chest was rising and falling unevenly and red lines were forming over her breasts and her stomach. Satisfied with her handy work, Lilith sunk down onto her stomach and placed her mouth close to Zelda’s entrance. 

“My my, you are dripping, Zelda.” And it was true, evidence of Zelda’s arousal was shining on her folds and Lilith couldn’t bear to tease her a moment longer. She lunged forward and gave Zelda a long, slow lick from her entrance to her clit, flattening her tongue completely. Zelda groaned as Lilith made contact with her, and sucked in a sharp breath of air as Lilith latched onto her clit. 

Lilith had to place a hand on Zelda’s hip in warning, as she bucked dangerously, almost connecting a hipbone to Lilith’s face. Lilith moved back down, lapping at Zelda's arousal before inserting her tongue. Lilith let out a full-bodied growl. Zelda was _delicious_ and she wanted to tell her, but she could not bring herself to move even an inch to be able to speak. Above her Zelda was moaning in tandem, seemingly having the same train of thought as her thighs tightened slightly around Lilith’s head, making it impossible for her to move, even if she wanted to. 

“Fuck, Lilith.”

Lilith could sense that Zelda was already close. She brought up a hand to rub circles on Zelda’s clit, suddenly burning to push her over the edge. Lilith abandoned her hold on Zelda’s hips as she started fucking herself into Lilith’s mouth and hand. All Lilith could do was to match the tide of her movements. 

Zelda was becoming more vocal now, breathing heavily between “ _Yes_!” and “ _Oh fuck_!”. The bed was starting to complain as well, creaking with each trust of Zelda’s hips. Suddenly aware that the rest of the Spellman’s could very well be trying to sleep, Lilith cast a silent spell to trap the noises inside the room.

Lilith’s breathing was becoming dangerously impaired, but she knew Zelda was almost there. One pinch of her clit was all it took, and suddenly Zelda’s thighs locked around Lilith’s head as she froze mid trust. Oh, Lilith wished she could have seen Zelda come apart, but the beautiful sounds she was making and the small gush of wetness around her tongue would have to suffice.

Zelda took in a stuttering breath and screamed Lilith’s name on exhale. Lilith lapped up all the evidence of Zelda’s pleasure until she felt the thighs around her head relax. Immediately, she rested her cheek on Zelda’s hipbone as she tried to catch her breath. Above her, Zelda was breathing heavily too and Lilith could feel her frantic heartbeat reverberate through her body.

After a moment Zelda’s hand came to rest on Lilith’s forehead, wiping away the sticky hair that was stuck there. “Are you okay?”

Lilith resisted the urge to laugh. “Never been better.” She crawled up beside Zelda and threw an arm over her stomach.

“I’m sorry. I know you asked for slow...but I got a bit carried away.” Zelda smiled at her sheepishly. 

“Hmm, that’s a bit of an understatement,” Lilith stated to trace mindless patterns on the side of the breast that she didn’t get around to before. “But luckily for you, I’m much more patient than you and willing to try again and again until my High Priestess gets it right.” 

She looked up to see Zelda’s watching her intently, her eyes already darkening again. “Well, what’s stopping you?” She asked, raising her eyebrow.

And with that Lilith _slowly_ lowered her lips to Zelda’s breast for round two.


End file.
